


New Year's Celebration

by MynameisKanrachan



Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Choking, Corona doesn't exist, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hwoarang and Steve are closeted bi's, Lots of biting, No Pandemic, Parties, Protected Sex, and kissing, dirty talking, it's fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MynameisKanrachan/pseuds/MynameisKanrachan
Summary: “You go first,” Leo says. “Well, I uh,” you look them in the eye. “I don’t regret anything, if you’re wondering,” you say. Leo’s eyes widened, and with a blink, you were against Leo’s chest. You hear sniffling, and you look up at him.“Leo?”“I’m glad,” they say.“I thought I lost you, F/N. I don't regret anything. I wanna be with you, more than ever,”
Relationships: Leo Kliesen/Reader, Leo Kliesen/You
Kudos: 5





	New Year's Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, I'll be using he/they for Leo's pronouns. I'd be more than happy to rewrite them as purely He/Him or purely They/Them, if you guys want.  
> I also changed it up a little bit because I felt like it was a little one-sided where Leo's the only one drunk.
> 
> p.s  
> stay inside, whores. you don't wanna get covid, do you? there's no pandemic in this fic.

Finally, what better way to end the year than staying in a penthouse for a whole week. For free. Your friend, Steve, has invited his circle to spend New Year's Celebration with, which included: You, Leo, Paul, Law, Lei, and Hwoarang. You were chatting with Leo by the pool, waiting for Steve to come. Hwoarang and Law were playfully sparring, and Paul was already drinking with Lei.

Steve enters the poolside, carrying four bottles of champagne, and you all stare at him. "Alright, everyone. Just a few rules before we get started. One, no puking in the pool. Two, no fireworks. We don't want anyone to wake up with a missing hand now, do we? And lastly," Steve pauses, putting the bottles down on the table.

You all gather by the table, and one of the workers at Steve's penthouse serve a big tray filled with different kinds of appetizers. "Lastly?" Hwoarang asks. "Lastly, everyone should have fun." Steve says as he sat down and opens the champagne.

"Thanks for inviting us tonight, Steve," Leo says. "No problem. I would love to celebrate New Year with my dearest friends," Steve says as he pours the champagne on all of your glasses. "To 2021, and to our friendship," he raises his glass, and so do you.

_ "Cheers!" _

All seven of you toast your glasses, and you also toasted with Leo, a big smile on your face. You were glad to spend the night and week, with them. You've had your eyes on him now, and well, you just hope that things would go well between you and them next year.

The night goes on, chattering, and Hwoarang proposes fear pong.

Soon, you were playing. Steve, Paul and Hwoarang are your opponents, while Leo and Law are in your team. Lei backs out, preferring to watch everyone.

You were chugging down every shot you could and doing every dare you could, which included:

" _ Make an obscene phone call to the opponent's choice of person." _

_ Steve laughs out loud. You groaned. Hwoarang was triumphant. "Also, you don't get to make a follow-up, not until the game ends," Steve says. _

Their eyes were on you as the phone kept ringing, and you were smiling both in absurdity and anxiousness.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lars,"

"F/N, why'd you call?"

You bite your lip. "I-I just, well, I just wanted to tell you how much I badly want you inside me right now," you say. "What—?!" he chokes on the other end. "Wish you were here, babe." you stifle your laughs. Leo awkwardly laughs along, choosing to bury his jealousy. It was just jokes, after all.

You hang up, and the crowd cheers. "Bottoms up, F/N!" Hwoarang says, handing you a shot glass, and you were more than willing to drink it up.

_ Next dare was: _

_ "Sit on a teammate's lap for 10 minutes." _

Law raises his hands. "Not me!" he says, and well, your face reddens. You end up sitting on Leo's lap for more than 10 minutes. You didn't notice, but Leo does. He won't call it out, of course. After all, they liked having you on his lap.

The last dare you remember was jumping in the pool despite not wearing any swimwear, so now your sports bra was peeking through your polo. Leo couldn’t help it, peeking down whenever they could, and ending up having a redder face.

You forgot the other dares, mainly because Lei calls you for the countdown to 2021, and well, Steve gathers all of you.

"10 seconds!"

And you count.

As soon as the time hits 12:00 midnight, all of you shout, and Steve blasts on music. In the middle of dancing and cheering and whatnot— Hwoarang pours the champagne on your body as an expression of  _ enjoyment,  _ and they all hyped you up. You didn’t mind. This wasn’t your first time being poured alcohol on by Hwoarang.

Then the rest was a mess. You didn't even know what time it was.

Hwoarang and Steve were cuddled up on an inflatable on the pool, Lei and Paul dragged off a passed out Law, and you were sat on Leo's lap with your head on their chest. Leo finished the last of the bottle, and he hands you some, which you gladly drink.

"F/N, let's— Let's spend the year—" Leo murmurs. "Together," they cup your cheek. You get off from him, stumbling a little. You were aware that you're drunk, but you still knew what you were doing, and where you were going, but not that it helped you from stumbling in your steps.

“You’re drunk, sweetheart,” you murmured, and Leo grabs your hand. “Bitte, F/N,”  **Please** . Leo says as he gets up, but ends up tripping and smearing the Calamari’s sauce all over his body and face. “I-I’ll take you to your room,” you said, guiding them as you held onto his hand tight.

The server that served your food tonight, namely, Nate, was kind enough to navigate the whole penthouse for you, opening the door to Leo’s room and telling you to  _ have fun _ (???!!!) before he closed the door. Leo was still continuing on babbling 100 reasons why you should be their lover. You don’t even remember the things he’s said to you while you were on your way to their room.

You push them on the bed, and Leo lands with a huff, his eyes were covered with their blonde hair, but even from a dim light, you could see how red his face was. “I’ll go get a towel,” you murmured, before turning around but ending up tripping on some wire. Your whole world was spinning, but Leo was soaking with the champagne from your body, and you hadn’t even noticed your polo was unbuttoned completely.

Not that it mattered. Hopefully they either don’t remember it tomorrow morning or be too drunk to even glance at your tits. You grabbed a towel from Leo’s bathroom, and you took off your champagne-soaked polo, and you came out from the room.

Leo was naked from the waist up, only left in their boxers, and he was either passed out drunk or pretending to be asleep. You didn’t seem to care, though. There was still Calamari sauce on their cheeks, and you sat beside him, wiping it all off. For a while, it felt like you were sober until you stood up.

You didn’t trip, no.  _ Pulled down  _ was a better term. Leo had you on their lap, and he had a tight grip on your wrist. “F/N,” They whispered. “Get rid of this,” he says, grabbing the towel and throwing it away somewhere.

“You think— _ Larssss _ ,” they hiccup. “C-Can treat you as good as I can?” he growled before holding your hips in place. If it wasn’t for your pants and his underwear, you’d be grinding on Leo’s semi-hard cock.

“You’re jealous of Lars?” you asked, a grin on your face. “You’re all I want, baby.” Leo says. You didn’t know what came over you, but you lean down and press your lips against theirs. Leo doesn’t hesitate to kiss you back, trying his best to let you grind on him, but your pants definitely held you back.

Leo sits up, and their hands find your fly, and soon, the pants are thrown to the discarded clothing area. You’ve never had an intense makeout session before, but here you were, having the best time of your life.

Your pussy was aching for them, feeling hot even though you were dripping wet. He was already hard from kissing you, but Leo definitely wanted to take his time.

You were flipped on your back in a split second, and they were kissing your neck. “I—” Leo hiccups. “Want you to be mine, baby,” he whispered against your neck and bit on the skin that strongly tasted like champagne.

“‘m yours,” you cried out, wrapping your legs around them. Leo pushes your sports bra up, and he wishes to God that they don’t forget tomorrow morning how your titties looked like when they bounced out.

“So schön,”  **So pretty.**

Leo lower themselves to your soaked panties, and not even bothering to take them off, he licks you through the wet fabric.  _ God were you intoxicating. Literally. _ “Leo—!” you gasped, holding onto their hair.

“I got you babe, shh,” Leo says, rubbing his thumb on your still covered clit. They push your panties aside, and you gasp when he slips two fingers in.

You couldn’t get up, and you  **don’t** want to get up. Leo had you in their mercy, and you  _ loved it. _ “I’ve a-always wanted to see you like this,” he stammered, pumping their fingers in your cunt. If you bothered to look at his whole figure, you could see they were shaking. Even in the midst of drunkenness, Leo was overwhelmed.

“Feels good,” you moaned. “Yeah, baby?” Leo purred, his thumb rubbing against your clit. “Lars will never be able to please you like this,” they growled before leaning down and tasting your cunt. “A-Aah—! Fuck!” you cussed at the new sensation. How long has it been since someone ate you out?

Leo was looking up at you, their eyes never leaving yours as he sucked on your clit and let their fingers fuck your pretty hole. He lets out a low hum that made your cunt twitch for him, and he chuckles in response, but never stopping.

“Fuuuck, Leo,” you pant, throwing your head back. “I’ve wanted to taste you for a long time already,” Leo murmurs as they pull back, letting his fingers do the work. “But I just wanna be inside you,  _ God, it hurts _ ,” Leo whined, their cock leaking with precum, but he doesn’t stop on ramming his fingers in your pretty pussy. Leo wanted to taste you. He leans down, licking your sensitive clit rapidly.

“Shiiiit, Leo!” you sobbed. It felt just fucking right. You weren’t even sure if what caused your dizziness, if it was from the alcohol or the immense pleasure. You grind your lips against their face, and Leo definitely adored how desperate you were to cum on his lips.

“Mmm,  _ Scheiße, _ ***** ” Leo growled. You feel your orgasm quickly coming in and you didn’t want to stop. You just wanted to feel that satisfying orgasm. Leo pulls away, panting, and sweat trailing down from their temple. “Cum, sweetheart,” Leo demands.

“Don’t stop—!  _ God, please don’t stop!”  _ You whimpered, your eyes rolling to the back of your head. “Not stopping, baby. Please cum for me,” Leo stares at your pretty face, taking in those slutty expressions. You let out a scream when his fingers curled up at your sensitive spot, and that alone sent you to an orgasm, creaming all over Leo’s fingers.

Your legs shook as you came, and if you weren’t so fucked out from your orgasm, you would’ve worried your friends could hear you. Your hips bucked when Leo slowly pulls their fingers out, and he hovers over you again, kissing your jawline.

_ “That’s a good girl,” _

He whispered, taking off their boxers and kicking it off him. “Leo,” you whimpered. “Jus’ want you inside me,” you huffed. “I know, baby,” Leo bites on your neck. “You did great, taking my fingers,” they say, spreading your legs, and you bite your lip, watching him stroke their hard cock.

“C-Condom?” you managed to mutter out. “Shit, so-sorry sweetheart. Hold on,” Leo says, reaching over for his pants, and they grab their wallet from the pocket. You watch him take out a condom, and you take it from their hands. You sit up, and at first, Leo was quite confused.

You lean down, letting yourself drool all over Leo’s cock, and he shivers at the sudden feeling. “Relax,” you murmured, slowly pumping their dick, and when he was all lubed up, you roll the condom slowly on them.

Holy fucking shit.

Leo knew that they would  **never** forget this. That was by far one of the hottest things he’s ever seen you do. “You’re so good to me, princess,” Leo says, pushing you back down on the bed. “Leo, just fuck me,” you whined, wrapping your hips around him.

“Mmm, of course, sweetheart,” Leo says, holding your waist and guiding his cock into your sopping hole. You let out a yelp when they snap their hips, and you felt so  _ fucking  _ **_full_ ** _. _ “Fuck!” you cried out. “God, you feel so  _ fucking good _ ,” Leo whispered, their face contorting in pleasure.

“Yeah? You gonna fuck me more?” you whimpered. “Mmm, be careful what you wish for, princess,” Leo purred. “You might get more than what you’ve bargained for,” he says, grabbing your thighs and pushing them up, putting you into quite an embarrassing position, but nevermind that.

They felt so good pounding into your pretty pussy, and Leo only looks at your face and how good you felt clenching nicely around his cock. “I’ve been waiting for this for a long time,” Leo whimpered. “Been thinking about you nonstop… How pretty you’d look being fucked by me,” he chuckled.

You couldn’t respond, too lost in pleasure. “You’re gonna drive me insane,” Leo moaned, watching your pussy take his cock just like a good little girl. “Yes, your cock feels so good, Leo,” you whimpered, bucking your hips.

You grab his hand, and Leo’s eyes widen when you put it against your neck.

_ “Choke me,” _

Your cunt twitches when they tighten their grip on your neck, and Leo starts pounding on your pussy again. “My naughty little girl,” Leo growled as he held you down with the hand on your neck. “You like being choked? How dirty,” Leo says.

“I’m your naughty princess,” you choked out, holding onto their wrist. “Yeah, you are," Leo grinned. "Wanna cum," you gasped out, and Leo lets you breathe. "Don't stop— Please, wanna cum," you moaned. "Cum on my cock, F/N," Leo growled, their thrusts getting erratic and unrhythmic. 

"Don't stop, Leo! Fuck! Right there!" you screamed. You could've sworn you saw stars. One of Leo's hands darts down to rub your oversensitive clit. You scream out their name, and you’re on the brink of your orgasm. Leo was more than happy to get you there.

“That’s it, baby. Cum on me,” Leo purred, barely able to hold back his orgasm. “Yesyesyes, fuck!” you sobbed, and you feel yourself gush all over Leo’s fat cock. Seeing you cum all over makes Leo sob, their moans getting high pitched. 

_ “Leo, I love you,”  _

You whispered, but it seemed like they didn’t hear. Maybe it was for the best. 

He gives you a few more thrusts, and Leo groans as they cum in the condom. The two of you were panting, and Leo rests his body ontop of yours. And at first you were staring at the ceiling, but then you didn’t even notice you fell asleep.

—

You were awoken by an alarm, and you were sure it wasn’t yours. You never had alarms, especially since you’re on holiday leave. You sit up, and so did the person beside you. You look beside you, and your jaw drops. 

_ “Oh my God!” _

“F-F/N?!”

Memories from last night come rushing through, and your face heats up. “I’m so sorry,” Leo shakes his head. “Well, at least we used protection,” they said. You nodded, embarrassed at the memory. 

And you two sit in the uncomfortable silence. 

_ “Leo?” _

_ “F/N?” _

You blink.

“You go first,” Leo says. “Well, I uh,” you look them in the eye. “I don’t regret anything, if you’re wondering,” you say. Leo’s eyes widened, and with a blink, you were against Leo’s chest. 

You hear sniffling, and you look up at him. “Leo?” “I’m glad,” they say.

_ “I thought I lost you, F/N. I don't regret anything. I wanna be with you, more than ever,” _

You smile and your shoulders drop in relief. 

You share a moment, no words needed. You were just in each other’s arms. 

Then you hear obnoxious knocking on the door.

_ “Wakey, wakey, lovebirds! It’s time for breakfast!” _

_ “Ah~! Leo~! Don’t stop~!” _

_ “Shut up, Hwoarang, you’re disgusting!” _

_ “No, you shut the fuck up!” _

You and Leo’s faces redden, and you pull away. “So, um,” Leo says. “Yes, I’ll be your girlfriend,” you chuckle, kissing Leo’s forehead. They beamed, and this is the first time in a long time you’ve seen Leo this happy. 

**Extended Ending:**

As soon as you and Leo entered the dining room, a loud pop echoed in the room, and confetti started falling everywhere. “Fucking finally!” Paul claps. “Way to go!” Lei gives you a thumbs up. Your eyes darted to the home bar, and there was Lee, who you presumed who came early today. “Excellent!” he grinned.

You and Leo stare in horror. “Took you long enough!” Steve says, holding up a cake for you.

_ Congrats! You finally fucked each other! _

You cower behind Leo in embarrassment, and Hwoarang wraps his arm around the two of you. 

_ “Why are you two embarrassed? You two weren’t last night!” _

_ “Ugh, Hwoarang!” _

Happy New Year.


End file.
